Chucko Kowalski Visits Stephanie In the Hospital, Shows a Mean Letter to Her and Gets Grounded
At the town, Chucko Kowalski had a naughty plan. Chucko: Oh boy! Since Stephanie has been sent to the hospital after Lawson pushed her off the rooftop. I am going to visit Stephanie in the hospital and show her the letter. Well, since I've got the letter that I've written. I will show it to Stephanie! Hahahahaha! Chucko went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and he walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Chucko: I would like to see Stephanie in the hospital. Reception: Okay, she's on the last floor! Off you go, then! Chucko: Thanks! Chucko walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Chucko: I can take the elevator! Chucko pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Chucko pressed the button to go to the last floor. Chucko rode the elevator up to the last floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Chucko left the elevator. The doors closed and Chucko followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Stephanie was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Stephanie. Stephanie: Hey, Chucko! Are you going to visit me and are you going to bring me something I want? Chucko showed Stephanie a letter. Chucko: Well, here's a letter for you. Read this. Stephanie took the letter from Chucko and started reading it. The letter says 'Dear Stephanie. How dare you ground Gelman?! You know it's unacceptable! Lawson has to push you off the rooftop for this! And besides, you're the worst girl in town ever! F*** you! Sincerely, Chucko Kowalski'. Stephanie was horrified, and she became very angry. Stephanie: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Chucko, how dare you write me a mean letter?! Now you made me very upset! You're such a rude boy, and you're as bad as your big brother! That's it, I'm telling the nurse on you! Oh, nurse! Come here right now! The nurse came. Nurse: What is it, Stephanie? Stephanie: Chucko Kowalski from Third Street School wrote me a mean letter! This is terrible! Can you tell him to go home for this? The nurse was dismayed. Nurse: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Chucko a good talking to! Then the nurse glared to Chucko. Nurse: Chucko, how dare you write Stephanie a mean letter?! You know that is unacceptable! That's it, get out of the hospital and go home right now while I call your parents! Chucko went home in disgrace. (We see Chucko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Chucko's dad: (Scary voice) Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, Chucko, get over here right now! Back home, Chucko's dad was furious with Chucko. Chucko's dad: Chucko, how dare you write Stephanie a mean letter?! You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Now Stephanie is upset, because of you! That's it you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room now! Chucko went to his room, crying. Chucko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This whomps! Chucko's dad: You know what whomps! Writing Stephanie a mean letter! That's why! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski Kendra as Stephanie Kate as Receptionist and Nurse Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko's dad) Scary voice as Chucko's dad's angry voice Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff